


Sing The Remains Of Your Anguish

by dametokillfor



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene: Disturbing Behaviour, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 3x4, Damon confesses something to Alaric, but Alaric's not really prepared to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing The Remains Of Your Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Exit Ten.
> 
> I'm pretty certain I wasn't the only one who was pissed off with the treatment of the Damon and Alaric friendship in the last episode, so I felt the need to fiddle with canon to make myself feel better.

He throws his friend down to the couch, letting his limp body rest where it falls. Damon doesn’t know how Elena got the man back to the Gilbert house, Alaric’s not exactly a small guy, but he’d had no qualms about stealing him away. (Really it was her own fault for leaving the body unattended).

Damon sits on the table in front of the couch, studying the blank expression on the corpse. His eyes flick back to the man’s hand, again checking the ring is still there and still real.

Damon looks out the window, the sun’s high in the sky. Alaric’s taking too long to come round. It was dark when Damon -

He should be back by now, he should be screaming at Damon for killing him _again_. Instead he just lays there.

Damon daren’t allow the thoughts in the back of his mind to take root, daren’t let himself think that he’s killed Ric and he’s finally made it stick.

“If you don’t wake up, I’m running away with Elena.” Damon threatens, “There’ll be underage drinking and debauchery. And you’ve seen my style of debauchery.”

Alaric doesn’t even flinch, just lays there. Damon isn’t ready to give up.

“I bet she’d taste incredible. Sweet, hot, _smooth_.”

Damon watches for any sign of life. Even a glare would be better than the deathly silence, a punch would be better, _a stake_ …

“Not like you,” Damon offers, “You’d be at least 40 proof.”

Alaric stays silent, stays limp. Damon stares at him for another long moment, watches his broad chest stay disturbingly still. Damon’s been around death before, he’s caused Ric’s before and it’s never shaken him like this. He gets over it, he moves on. Oh dear, how sad, never mind, how about a scotch?

But this…

His eyes flick to the ring again. It still sits on the man’s finger, mocking him as the hand stays limp.

“Goddamnit, Ric! I’m sorry!”

His voice gets louder, as if trying to wake the man from a slumber, not death. He gets to his feet, leans over the body, and grips his shirt.

He slaps the dead man’s face, “You need to wake up now, because if you don’t, I don’t know what I’ll do. Ric, I…”

His voice falters, not sure if he can say the words, even when he knows the other man’s not going to hear him.

“I need you, Ric.” Damon admits, the words so quiet, he’s not sure he even said them at all.

“You keep me grounded, you dick. You’re the only person in this damn town who gives a shit about me, _really_ gives a shit, isn’t just infatuated because of my dashing good looks.

“Everything is screwed up, Ric. I nearly lost it today, nearly killed Caroline’s dad, I _did_ kill you. I need you around to stop me doing shit like this because you’re the only one who will. Elena stands by and is touchy feely after, you’re the only one who’ll kick my ass and stop there being an after.

“You’re the only one who’d stop me going too far. You’re the only one in this damn town that I trust enough to kill me if that’s what it took.

“So you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you, Ric, and because I’m starting to sound like a damn Oscar winner.”

He stares for the longest time, as if honesty is all it would take to bring the man back, like a cliché romance movie. When Alaric makes no move to get up, Damon grunts and lets go of his shirt, watching as Ric’s head falls to the cushions below him.

“Be like that, sleeping beauty.” He says, climbing off his friend and doing the only thing he can think to do.

He makes a couple of drinks.


End file.
